Love is All we Need
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Horatio and Catherine living a cute life in Miami


**Yes, I know, Cath and Horatio, but after watching Cross Jurisdiction I couldn't help but see a little sumthin' sumthin' between the two and this fic wouldn't leave my mind! Please don't hurt me LOL and please NO mean reviews hahaha**

**Yes, I borrowed Catherine from Vegas, but it's all good ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING, not a thing :)**

* * *

The baby's cry rang through the house. The redhead groaned, even though it wasn't her turn to get up.

"It's your turn." She said throwing her hand to the other side of the bed, only for her hand to meet the pillow; she figured her husband was already gone to work. She groaned again and got up. She crossed the hall to the baby's room but when she opened the door, she saw the little girl yelling in her father's arms.

"I didn't want her to wake you up, I don't think I can quiet her down, I tried, sorry." Horatio said handing the little girl to Catherine. He was a first time father and some things were still new to him. Catherine took the screaming baby into her arms.

"Oh, that's okay, she's probably hungry." Catherine said as began walking towards their bedroom. "Are you coming?" she asked looking at her man again. Horatio smiled and walked behind Catherine to their bedroom. Catherine sat down and opened her pyjama top. The little girl immediately latched on and began sucking. Horatio sat besides Catherine and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He looked at his wife as he ran a hand in the baby's red hair.

"I wonder who she takes after." He smiled. Catherine laughed, it was a joke he had made many times.

"You are _so_ not funny." She said as she looked at him. Catherine smiled as Horatio gave her a small kiss on the lips. They sat in quiet watching and listening to Izabel sucking on her mother's breast.

"She has quite the appetite." Horatio laughed as the little cheeks moved.

"I know, poor little girl, she must've been starving." Catherine smiled as she gently stroked one of the baby's cheeks. The little family sat in quiet again. Catherine leaned back against Horatio and looked down at little Izabel. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, Lindsay was off to college and she had been lonely, but Horatio came along and swept her off her feet. They had had a whirlwind romance that had consisted of long flights from Miami to Vegas and vice versa, finally Horatio had proposed to her in the middle of the Miami airport, not wanting to lose her again. They had now been married for two years and their little Izabel had been an 'oops' but they couldn't be happier. Catherine looked down at her little girl as she stopped sucking.

"Would you like to burp her?" She asked Horatio. He smiled and took the little girl from Catherine's arms. He sat her on his knee and gently rubbed the baby's back while holding her cheeks between his fingers. Catherine closed her top and watched as Horatio's loved filled eyes look at their little girl. She lightly fussed as she rubbed her back.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No, she's just being fussy." Catherine said looked at the two. Once the baby was burped, Horatio rocked her until she fell asleep.

"I'll take her to bed, you can sleep some more." Horatio said.

"Okay, thanks." Catherine smiled. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She heard her husband walk into the room and smiled as she wrapped his arms around her. Catherine suddenly felt Horatio's hands on her ass and his lips on her neck.

"Not tonight." Catherine groaned, knowing what he was looking for.

"Why not?" He asked kissing her neck again.

"Cause I have to go shopping with Calleigh tomorrow, that blonde has way too much energy for me, maybe tomorrow night." Catherine mumbled into her pillow. Horatio laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alright then, good night." He whispered kissing her cheek before lying back down to sleep as well.

* * *

The next day, Catherine awoke early and jumped into the shower. It would take her many cups of coffee to wake up properly. As she washed the soap out of her hair, her mind flew to the long day ahead; the one she'd be spending with Calleigh. Catherine turned off the shower and got out. She slid into her underwear and began drying her hair. Catherine began going through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit, her pre-pregnancy body wasn't back just yet. She held up a shirt in front of her and looked in the mirror. She smiled as she saw Horatio walk up behind her.

"Hmm, that feels nice." She moaned leaning her head back into his chest as he massaged her shoulders.

"You're so tense!" Horatio said. Catherine turned around her wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I'm tense, I'm in my forties and I have a two month old," Catherine said. "What else do you expect?" she added with a laughed as she kissed him. She giggled as his arms tightened around her waist. As their kiss got more passionate, Catherine slid her hands up Horatio's back and entangled her fingers in his hair. Catherine giggled when Horatio's hands slid down to her ass. He gently cupped it and picked her up. The two made their way to the bed and tumbled onto it, laughing. Catherine caressed Horatio's cheeks as he undid her bra clasp. She hated a morning quickie, but since she had refused him last night, she didn't object. She moaned as he kissed her neck and then lowering his lips to the valley between her breasts.

"Oooh." She said with a grin as she slid her hand in his boxers. He groaned as her hand began moving up and down his shaft.

"Damn, Cath." He moaned as she released her grip her few minutes later. Catherine used her entire body to flip them over and straddled his waist.

"I love this view." Horatio smiled as Catherine leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. The redhead then pulled off Horatio's boxer, letting his hardened dick free. Catherine stood on the bed and pulled down her panties. She laughed as Horatio's hand flew to his cock. She lowered herself again to straddle his waist and slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin my fun." Catherine whispered as she leaned forward again. As her breasts gently brushed his chest, Catherine's tongue slid through Horatio's lips. As Catherine began to slowly lower herself onto Horatio's member, Izabel began to cry.

"Oh, Izabel, bad timing." Catherine whined. She stood up and got off the bed. Horatio groaned as he watched Catherine walk out of the room, it was almost too painful. She came back a few seconds later with a wide smile on her face.

"We have a little bit of time, I gave Izabel her pacifier." Catherine said as she crawled onto the bed again. "Where were we?" she grinned. Horatio wrapped his arms around her and flipped them around.

"Right here." He said kissing her again. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that made Catherine weak in the knees. A smile formed on her lips as Horatio moved to position himself between her legs. His strong hands gripped her knees and lifted them. Catherine moaned as he slowly entered her. Catherine moaned again as he began thrusting into her, her hips moving at the same rhythm. Catherine gasped and moaned as he moved in and out of her.

"Oh, God!" Catherine gasped as Horatio hit the right spot. "So, close." She moaned.

"I'm, too." He moaned with her. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as her muscles clamped down on his cock. He sped up his thrusts, knowing he could take her over the edge. Catherine tried to hold out so their release would be simultaneous, but couldn't. Their moans combined as her walls trapped his dick and showered it with her juices. Seconds later, he released his seed into her.

"Oh, fuck, you're fantastic." Catherine sighed as her husband collapsed on top of her.

"You're pretty fucking fantastic, too." He laughed. Catherine kissed her husband's lips. Horatio slid out of Catherine and rolled over to lie beside her.

"Well, since I'm topless, might as well feed that little monster of ours." She laughed as she rolled out of bed. Horatio picked up his boxers and slid them on. He glanced at the clock; he still had an hour before he had to go to work so he decided to spend more time with his family. Catherine returned with the baby in her arms. She sat between Horatio's legs and leaned against his chest as the little girl began to feed.

"Do you have to go to work?" She asked him. Catherine hated being alone, she loved being with Horatio her their little girl. Before he could answer, his phone rang.

"Caine." He answered. "Alright, I'll be right in." he said. Catherine looked down at Izabel and then back at Horatio.

"You have to go in early." She said as he got out of bed. He nodded.

"I do," Horatio said as he dressed, "You have a good day with Calleigh." He said before kissing her and gently kissing Izabel's head. "I'll see you tonight." He said as she walked out the door.

* * *

***ducks from flying objects* **

**Please leave a review if you liked it :)**

**Kate xoxox**


End file.
